


Geas

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: On the verge of death, Dimitri makes a deal with the Grim Dragon to stay alive for the sake of carrying out his vengeance. The price? That which he values above all else.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Geas

Dimitri wakes up somewhere dark and unfamiliar. Something is wrong, he realizes, and he snaps to attention and evaluates his circumstances. There's a heaviness in his heart that aches more than he's used to. Recent memories bubble up, slotting back into his mind. Imprisonment. Execution. Rescue. Dedue... He lost Dedue, who had traded his life for Dimitri's in the escape. Another ghost to haunt him.

_ Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Son of Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd. Descendant of the thief who stole the power of the Grim Dragon. _

A voice comes from somewhere in the darkness surrounding him. Dimitri can not tell who it is, or even the gender of the speaker. 

"Who are you?" Dimitri shouts into the darkness. "What do you want?" The voice rumbles again, and this time Dimitri realizes that the voice is somehow speaking directly into his mind.

_ You are in the realm between life and death. _

"No," Dimitri growls. "No!" He can't die. Not yet. Not until he rips  _ that woman's _ head from her shoulders and hangs it on the walls of Enbarr.  _ She _ is responsible for all of this, and he  _ will _ make her pay.

_ You are desperate for this revenge. _

It wasn't a question, but it seems like the voice is waiting for an answer. Dimitri thinks he can see a figure in the darkness, but the distance between them is difficult to tell. 

"Yes."

_ What are you willing to sacrifice for this revenge? _

"Anything. My body, my life, my soul, as worthless as they are." Dimitri's reply is immediate. He already belongs to his ghosts, their only chance for vengeance. Father, Step-mother, Glenn. The professor and Dedue, now, too. 

_ Would you sacrifice that which you value above all else? _

"What I value most? You would ask me to sacrifice that which I seek to gain. I wish only for vengeance. To put  _ that woman's _ head on a pike." 

_ I see. Shall we make a deal, then?  _

"I shall hear your terms," Dimitri says. He has nothing to barter with, but if this mysterious figure speaks the truth, and he is in a realm between life and death, he suspects that they won't ask for material goods. Perhaps a promise? The old gods were fond of their promises, he remembers from childhood tales that not even the Church of Seiros could erase from Faerghus' cultural memory.

_ It is an ancient law,  _ the voice answers. _ I shall return you to the realm of the living so you may seek revenge for both our sakes, and you shall give me that which you value above all else.  _

"Will the price be forgoing my vengeance?" If this voice tells the truth, and can indeed save his life, that is the one thing he can not give them. He has no life to live without having avenged his ghosts. Such a fate would be worse than death.

_ No, child. It will not. _

"Then I accept your terms. Take from me what you will, that I might have my revenge."

_ Very well. _

Dimitri roars as his right eye suddenly erupts in pain. He can't see, he can hardly think around the unbearable agony splitting his skull apart.

_ I take your vision for a better future. You shall lose your path, forget what ideals you wish to fulfill. You shall return to the realm of the living and avenge yourself and myseld, destroying those who destroyed your kin and my kin both. This is the geas you shall live by.  _

Dimitri's consciousness starts to fade. Light shoots out from the ground, so strong that he can see it despite his eyes being squeezed shut. 

_ Despair not, child, for you may find what you have lost yet again. The ancient laws demand only that you must pay a toll. I shall leave in your hands whether or not you will reclaim that which was taken. _

Dimitri wakes up somewhere dark and unfamiliar. He has the feeling that his dream had been important, but he already struggles to remember it. There had been a voice, and pain. It doesn't matter. He has more pressing matters to attend to than a half-remembered dream.

Pain still wracks his body, particularly in his head. He reaches up and touches his right eye. Blood. He can't see out of it. He'll have to take a look at it later, when he's somewhere more safe than the slums of Fhirdiad. Right now he has to get up, keep moving, throw Cornelia's soldiers off his trail. He must live, for one reason only. He will not let himself die until he achieves his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> FE4 & FE5 are actually the main reason I have this headcanon about divine dragons being able to save the lives of humans with their blood, in exchange for the thing they value most (or something that symbolizes it). I thought it would be really interesting if this was what happened to Dimitri, and what losing his eye could symbolize for his character post-timeskip pre-gronder... but yeah I pretty much wanted to put this headcanon into fic form


End file.
